The Mute
by lil-mini-sango
Summary: Kacy was nearly killed by her dad and her older halfsister, Alex, takes her in. Now, Kacy must go to DCS with her. Alex is already beginning to realize that she might be a lesbian and is crushing on Paige. Will Kacy turn things around? IN KACY'S POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Degrassi or any of its characters. I wish I did though!  
_

_**Note: **This character is NOT based on me. I'm a spoiled little girl who is extremely hyper and talkative and I'm NOT emo, okies? Enjoy!_

It was dark. I was sitting in a chair. My arms were crossed as I looked at the table in front of me. Then, in a blink of an eye, the light turned on. It wasn't much of a light, though. It was just a small light bulb that was dangling up above the table. A police officer walked towards me and sat in the chair on the other end of the table. I could tell that when he actually saw me, he couldn't believe his eyes. Half of my face was bruised and parts of it had band-aids on it. My sleeves were ripped off and there was blood all over my shirt, especially on the back. Yeah, I pretty much had scars everywhere, but the paramedics bandaged me up before they let me come here, so I wasn't bleeding anymore. I could tell that the officer was staring at me in shock, even though I wasn't looking at him. When I finally did look at him, he decided to actually talk.

"Kacy is your name, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

I shook my head.

He took out a pad of paper and a pen and nodded. "Alright, can you tell me how long your father has been doing this to you?"

The only thing I did was lift up two fingers, trying to tell him two months.

"Two what? Two days? Two weeks? Two months?"

Before he continued, I nodded when he said months. He wrote it down.

"I know this might seem weird but do you mind explaining just how he would beat you?"

I nodded, but did not say a thing.

"Are you going to talk?"

I shook my head.

"Then how are you going to explain it?"

Reaching across the table, I stretched out my arms, attempting to take away the pad of paper and pen from him. It seemed as though he realized what I wanted and handed it to me. I sat back down and wrote right below his writing, 'Chains, belts, and his hands.' I then turned the pad to him so he could read it. His eyes widened.

"Chains? Do you know why he would hurt you?"

I shook my head but then I nodded and wrote, 'His business was going bad and he blamed it on me.' I turned the pad to him, again.

He nodded, "I think that is all we need to know. Wait, he didn't do anything else to you, did he? I mean, other than beat you, that is."

Shakily, I nodded and my eyes began to water. I wrote, 'Rape', and then turned the pad to him.

"Rape?" He questioned.

I shivered at his words.

He then stood up and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Kacy. You can let it all out. You're dad will be behind bars so there is no need to worry. Just let it all out."

I nodded and actually started to cry. To be honest, I was surprised. Surprised that I could still cry. It had been two whole months and for those two months, I cried every day. I couldn't believe that I still had tears left inside of me. For those two months, I couldn't hang out with my friends. For those two months, I couldn't wear short sleeves since I had to hide all of my bruises and scars. For those two months, my friends knew that something was wrong but I just told them that everything was okay. For those two months, I slowly became mute. I couldn't talk at all, even if I tried.

"Do you have any family at all? Anyone you could live with?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I wrote on the pad once again, 'Alex Nuñez, my older half sister', with her phone number.

He took the pad of paper away from me and nodded, "I'll tell her to come pick you up."

I nodded and he walked out of the room, leaving me alone, alone with my packed suitcase. As I turned to look at it, I wiped away my tears. I stood up and walked to the corner where it stood and opened one of its front pockets, taking out one of my most treasured pictures. I sat down beside my suitcase and stared at the picture, smiling. It was a picture of Alex and me. It had been three months ever since the last time I saw her. Dad would never really let me see her. He always told me that she wasn't a good person and that she only cared about herself. He was such a liar. Even though I probably only saw her about ten times through my twelve years of living, she wasn't selfish at all. Alex was definitely a person you could count on. She loved me a lot and I loved her just as much. She didn't care that I was a twelve-year-old girl in tenth grade. She didn't care that I was one of the reasons why Dad and her mom split. She didn't care about any of that stuff at all. The only thing she cared about was that I was her little sister. Every single time I went to go see her, she let me hang out with her and her friends. Me, a twelve-year-old was hanging out with sixteen and seventeen-year-old people. The only thing that bothered me was that they would always comment as to how _cute_ I was. I despised it when they would pinch my cheeks. I know that I look more like an eight-year-old, but still, do they really have to pinch my cheeks? Ellie would always do that. Marco was in second place. But even though they would constantly pinch my cheeks, I didn't care; they were also my friends.

I shook my head, clearing out my head. I look so different now. In the picture, I don't have any bruises or scars at all. Instead, I'm smiling. I giggle silently and realize how much I look like my sister in the picture. I share the same hair as her but mine's longer and my eyes are more "baby like" as Marco would put it. He would also describe me as, "The baby face cutie". Of course, I would scream at him for calling me that but then it would just rub off and disappear until he would randomly bring it up.

The door opened and I stood up. It was the officer.

"Your sister is here."

I nodded and placed the picture back into my suitcase and then rolled my suitcase out of the room. As I exited the room, I felt Alex's eyes upon me. I didn't look at her.

"Kay…" She called out to me.

Being stupid, I responded by looking at her. She covered her mouth, now that she has seen my face. I look down again and walk towards her with my suitcase and stopped right in front of her and looked up, into her eyes.

"Kay, why didn't you tell me?" She hugged me tightly. Her hugging hurt. My back began to sting but I didn't care, I was with her now and that was the only thing that mattered.

"She can't," The officer answered for me. "She's mute."

Hearing this, Alex released me from the hug and looked down at me. "Kay, say something, anything."

I looked away.

Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell that Alex was mad. I don't know if she was mad at me or mad at the police officer for telling her that. Alex could be confusing at times. Then, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." She then removed her hand and took my suitcase and walked out of the police station.

I followed her.

_Yeah! That is the end of my first chapter of my first Degrassi fic. Wahoo! So I hope that all of you enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice and I can't wait until I write the next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

_NEW CHAPTER! WAHOO! ENJOY! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed. I can't wait to write the next chapter!_

_I walked into my room. Wait a second, my room? I'm at Dad's house. Why am I here? I'm supposed to be with Alex. I looked around and saw my mirror. I walked up to it and smiled. My face wasn't bruised at all. It seemed like nothing ever happened. Then I turned around and pulled my shirt up, trying to see if there were scars. Once again, I smiled. There wasn't even one scar on my back. Did all of this really happen or was this all a dream? I heard my door open and Dad walked in._

_"Hi Kacy," He smiled and sat on my bed._

_I put my shirt down and sat beside him, "Hi Dad!" I hugged him._

_He patted my head and then he hugged me back, "Kacy, I have some bad news…"_

_I looked up at him, "What? What's wrong?"_

_He looked down at me and pushed me away. "I don't love you."_

_I was now lying on the floor, in fear. I remember… This was the very first day. The first day he began to beat me. The very first day bruises formed all over my body. The very first day my life changed._

"Kay! Kay!" It was Alex's voice. Alex, where are you? I felt my body shaking. "Kay! Kay!"

I woke up, shivering and panting out of breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex questioned as she sat beside me.

I nodded and hugged her tightly, thanking her for waking me up from a past nightmare. She stroked my hair and smiled down at me as I looked at her.

"Come on, get changed, we have to go to school early."

I nodded and began to walk to my opened suitcase but then I turned to her and pointed to my back. Alex was supposed to bandage my back in the morning and remove them at night since my skin had to breathe.

"I know," She responded. "I have the kit right here." She took the first aid kit that was on the floor and placed it on her lap.

I walked towards her and turned my back to her. I knew that she didn't enjoy bandaging my back. Who would? My back was filled with scars. Scars that our Dad had given me. But most of all, they were also scars that Alex couldn't fix. That's what hurt her the most. I knew that she wished that she could've prevented this, but to be honest, she couldn't. By the time Dad had started to give me scars, I was already mute. My own friends couldn't even help me because I wouldn't talk.

Alex lifted up the back of my shirt and traced my scars with her finger. I squinted in pain as she did so. My scars still hurt, even though it's been three nights ever since they formed. I guess she realized that I was still in pain because she stopped and began to apply the bandages on me.

"There, all done," She said as she put down my shirt.

I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back but I could tell that her smile wasn't a happy smile. Then I turned away and headed to my suitcase, grabbing a bra, undies, socks, a pair of jeans and a shirt that says, 'Pinch My Cheeks and DIE!' I then went into the bathroom.

Quickly, I changed, trying to be as careful as I could so my bandages wouldn't come off. When I was finally done, I looked at the mirror. The bruise that covered the right side of my face had shrunk down to just cover my cheek. Well, at least they won't pinch both of my cheeks when they see me. Then, I realized that the small scars that were on my face were now completely gone. That's a relief. I then looked down at the sink and began to brush my teeth. When I was done, I rinsed my mouth, turned the sink off and dried myself with a nearby towel. I looked at mirror, once more, checking my teeth and then nodded. Then, I went out of the bathroom and back into Alex's room.

"Come on, hurry up." Alex was already changed and her backpack was on her shoulder.

I nodded and put on my black converse shoes and took my black backpack out of my suitcase, which already had school supplies in it. As soon as I placed my backpack on my shoulder, Alex took my hand and dragged me out of the apartment. Not wanting to make her mad, I didn't even bother making her stop so I could eat breakfast. I wonder why she is in that much of a rush? I mean, if we got there late, that means that she would have to miss part of her first class. Wouldn't that make her happy? I thought she hated school. Unless she has a crush… A crush! Wait…Maybe she has a boyfriend? Damn, if only I could ask. If only I could talk again. I looked down.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Alex noticed.

I looked up to her and shook my head.

"Scared to go to Degrassi?"

I shook my head.

"No? Then why the long face?"

I blankly stared at her. How am I supposed to answer that? She knows that I can't answer questions like that. I rolled my eyes and just shrugged.

Alex sighed and put her hands in her pockets, "You have to start talking. You do know that, right? Dad is going to prison for what he did to you so you don't have to worry anymore."

That's easy for you to say, Alex. You didn't go through any of this. Dad supposedly preferred me out of us two and yet, look at what he did to me. I was supposed to be his favorite and look. You don't have scars. You don't have bruises. You don't have any form of pain at all. But look at me! I have scars. I have bruises. I have had these for two whole months, two months of pure pain.

She took my hand.

I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?"

She noticed? She realized that her words upset me? So this is how it's like to have a sister by your side. She knows when I'm angry. She knows when I'm hurt. She knows everything. I don't have to speak for Alex to understand me because she knows when something is wrong.

I smiled and shook my head.

She released my hand and patted my head, "You're so confusing sometimes."

I nodded and then found myself walking up the steps of Degrassi. I turned to her and blinked.

"Ready?" She asked.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Alright, lets go." She opened the door as I released her and before I knew it, I was sitting in the principal's office with Alex sitting beside me.

---------------

"Kacy Nuñez?" The blonde haired principal asked as she typed my name on her computer.

I nodded.

As the computer searched for my records, the principal turned to me, "You can call me Mrs. H. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

At first, I just stared at her hand but then I took it and shook it.

She smiled. "So Kacy, I welcome you to Degrassi. Would you like to shadow your sister today or would you like to actually start school today?"

I shrugged.

"Okay," Mrs. H nodded and then looked at the computer screen. Her eyes widened. "Alex, you do know that your sister is gifted, correct?"

Alex nodded.

"She has enough credits to graduate this year, with you." She turned to my sister.

"Are you serious? Kay, why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me.

I turned away. I can't you idiot.

"Oh, that's right…" Alex turned to Mrs. H.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. H asked.

I looked at the principal. You haven't noticed, have you?

"No, she's mute, that's all." Alex answered for me.

"Oh, I see." Mrs. H looked at me and I looked away. "It seems as though she has been taking online courses as well, making her get more credits. Even in the summer she has been taking these types of classes. She even has three scholarships already. Alex, to be honest, I think that she should just take your classes, is that alright?"

I felt Alex's eyes on me and then I heard her voice, "Yeah, it's fine."

I turned to her, a bit confused. So does this mean that I'm graduating with her too? I mean, me graduating at age twelve? I don't think I'm ready for college just yet.

"So she is graduating this year too?" Alex had read my mind.

"Most likely," Mrs. H replied as the printer printed out, what seemed to be, my schedule.

I glared at Mrs. H.

"What's wrong? You don't want to graduate this year?"

I shrugged.

Mrs. H sighed. "Well, when you make up your mind, tell me. Go get your schedule from the printer."

I nodded and stood up, now walking to the printer. I grabbed it and looked at my classes. Didn't I already take these courses? I just shrugged and sat down again.

"Alex, I want you to take your sister to the Guidance Counselor, if that's alright." Mrs. H looked at me as though she wanted me to answer.

"If it's about her mute problem, don't worry about it. She'll start talking." Alex answered.

"Well, it's not only that, but I'm talking about the reason she became mute." Mrs. H placed a hand on her own cheek.

I stood up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind me. Even though the door was closed, I still heard the talking from inside.

"She doesn't exactly want to talk about that right now. If I bring it up, she gets mad. So don't worry, she'll get through it." Alex's voice said.

Get through it? It isn't that simple! I walked away to my first class, where I knew Alex was going to meet me.

_And so this concludes the end of the second chapter. The next one should be coming soon so do not worry. Reviews are nice! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

_Yes, this is what we call Chapter 3! Wahoo! A new chapter ready to be read! Thanks for the reviews people!_

I stared at the clock. Come on, ring you stupid bell! Ring, damn it! I'm hungry! The second hand finally hit the twelve and the bell finally rung. Yes! I stood up and ran out of the classroom, trying to avoid my sister. Alright, now to the cafeteria! Just follow everyone else and they'll lead you right to it! I followed the senior who had exited the classroom before me. Walk faster! Walk faster!

"Kay!" Oh no, Alex!

WALK FASTER! WALK FASTER! COME ON! HURRY UP! I turned around and saw Alex, with Marco and Ellie following her.

"Kacy! Come back here!" Marco ordered.

I turned away from them and began to run, forgetting about the senior that I was following and instead I tried to catch the scent of food so it could guide me to the cafeteria. I would turn back, making sure that Alex wasn't near and then I continued my way to the cafeteria. Luckily, I dodged all of the people that nearly ran into me. Of course, they gave me the strangest comments but I ignored it all. Finally, I reached the cafeteria. LUNCH! I ran into the lunch line. It was short. I guess I got here early. Just as long as Alex isn't near, I'm okay! I smiled.

"Hey, aren't you that really smart girl?" A voice asked.

I turned to see a dark brunette headed girl behind me and shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

I shrugged once again.

"Manny, it's her. Your name is Kacy, right?" The blonde headed girl from behind her asked me.

I shrugged again as the line moved up.

"You're Alex's little sister, right?" The blonde tried again.

I shrugged as I took a tray.

"Emma, this girl isn't talking. Just give up." Manny told her.

I nodded. Yeah, do what she says. I'm not going to answer your questions.

Emma sighed. "I know it's her. She doesn't even look like she belongs in high school."

I glared at her and then turned away to the lunch ladies, revealing my bruise to them.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Manny covered her mouth.

I flicked the two girls off as I paid for my lunch and then walked away from them, in search for a good place to sit. To my surprise, all of the tables were already full so instead, I searched for a group of people that Alex probably wouldn't hang out with. I gave each group a name as I searched and then I spotted some kids from my class. I think their names were Hazel and Paige, I wasn't sure but I decided to sit with them, using them so Alex wouldn't be able to find me. I walked over to their table and looked at Paige.

"Aw! Look Hazel, it's that cute smart girl." Paige commented.

I rolled my eyes and sat with them.

"So you're Kacy, right?" Paige asked.

I slammed my fist on the table and stared at her.

"She was just asking you what your name was, chill." Hazel said.

I looked down at my food and didn't reply but began to eat my food instead.

"Alex told me about you. She said that you are probably the best little sister anyone can have." Paige continued, "That bruise on your cheek… She told me the story and I'm sorry." She placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me but I shook her off.

"What's your-" Hazel began but was cut off by Paige.

"Hazel, chill, okay? You don't know what she's been through."

I glared at Paige. Like she even knows what it's like! I was beaten and raped by my own Dad for two whole months. Has her Dad beaten and raped her for that long? I don't think so! I bet that no one has even hurt her once the way I've been hurt. What's this? My cheeks…they feel moist. Please don't tell me that I'm crying. Please! God, please!

"Hey, don't cry." Paige hugged me, "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

I hugged her back and continued to cry. Why am I hugging her? She is the reason that I'm crying. I can't stop. I can't stop hugging her.

"Kay…" It was Alex.

I didn't look at her. I stayed in Paige's embrace.

"Kay, come on, we need to talk." Alex tried to take me out of Paige's arms but I think Paige told her not to worry because she stopped.

I felt Alex sit by me and I saw Marco and Ellie sit next to Hazel.

Paige patted my back and I squinted in pain but then she stopped.

"Don't do that. She's hurt there too," Alex's voice told Paige.

Paige let me go and I let her go too. I wiped away me tears and sniffled.

"There, all better?" Paige asked me.

I nodded.

Paige smiled.

"So Kay, what's up? Why have you been avoiding me the whole day?" Alex questioned.

I turned to her. Are you serious? After what you told Mrs. H, you don't deserve to be anywhere near me. You can't just tell someone that I'll get over something just like that. You don't know what it's like to even be in my position.

Trying to change the subject, Ellie spoke. "Kacy, I like your shirt. I'll never pinch your cheeks again." She sarcastically said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"But, as always. The famous Kacy Nuñez is as cute as ever!" Marco commented. Does he always have to say that when he sees me?

"So you _are_ Alex's little sister." Emma's voice came out of nowhere.

I was drinking my juice and sucking on the straw as I looked up to see Manny and Emma behind me.

"What brings you two here?" Alex asked.

"Your little sister just flicked us off." Manny answered. "How old is she?"

I continued to stare at them in the same position and began to giggle silently, nearly choking on my juice.

"Manny, its no big deal. Come on, let just go." Emma told her.

"Twelve. Listen, she's been through a lot. Just leave her alone." Alex told them, ignoring Emma's comment.

The two girls looked down at me and I just smiled at them. Then, they walked away. As they walked away, I glared at them and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Kay, you better behave yourself and I mean it." Alex then began to eat her lunch.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, like you behaved when you were going out with Jay. Why should I behave?

"So, Paige, did you get those tickets?" Hazel asked.

Alex looked at Paige.

"You mean the ones to the Movie Premiere?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, those are the ones." Hazel nodded.

"Yep, me and you are going!" Paige cheered.

Alex sighed and I raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"What's wrong, hun?" Paige turned to Alex.

"Nothing," She then looked at me, "Come on, Kay, I need to talk to you."

I gave her one of the most confused looks ever and then I just nodded, following her with my tray and dumping my food in the trash and placing the tray on the tray rack.

She quickly took my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria and onto the front steps of Degrassi where we sat down.

------------

I looked at her, wondering what was wrong. Did it have to do with the Movie Premiere? I wonder…

"Kay, I don't know if I should tell you this but… I have a crush. But, my crush isn't exactly a normal crush." She looked at me. "It's Paige."

I nodded and shrugged. I kind of figured, in a way. Out of all of her friends, it seemed as though the way she treated Paige was a little differently. Paige was the only person that she told about me. Well, it seemed that she told her my full story. Ellie and Marco didn't even know the whole story; at least, I don't think they do.

"You saw Kevin Smith in there, right?"

I nodded.

"He came to Degrassi to make this movie here and Paige is in it. I thought that she invited me to go to the premiere but I guess not. I mean, she did ask me, 'Hey, want to go to the Premiere?' To me, it seemed like an invitation but I guess it wasn't." Alex sighed.

Wow, Alex really seemed to like this girl. I never really knew that she would like a girl like this. I mean I don't have anything against gays or whatever but having my sister like this… I don't know, it's different but I have to deal with it, right? I'm not her and if girls make her happy then so be it. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled. Don't worry, Alex, I'll make sure you go. I stood up and then looked at the doors of Degrassi and noticed that Kevin Smith was passing by. Wow, great timing. I walked inside, following Kevin.

"Kay, what are you doing?" Alex followed me.

I ignored her and continued to follow Kevin.

"Kay!"

With Alex yelling, it seemed as though it caught Kevin's attention because he turned to us. I was practically behind him so when he saw me he smiled.

"Well, aren't you a cutie!" Kevin commented.

Even with my bruise, he called me a cutie. He made me smile and then I showed him two fingers.

"Two?" He raised an eyebrow but then I guess he realized what I was asking for. "Oh, you want two tickets to the Premiere tonight."

I nodded.

"Now, why should I give you two tickets?" He asked me as he patted my head.

I crossed my arms and scrunched up my face. Because I want my sister to go so she can be with her crush! How on earth am I going to explain that to him? I shrugged and then tried my best to explain it. I pointed to my sister and then I held up a finger, making it represent Paige. Then I lowered my hand away from Alex and held up another finger and I made both of my fingers "kiss". I could tell that Kevin was completely lost.

"Why don't you just try to explain it, in words?"

I put my foot down and crossed my arms.

"She can't. She's mute." Alex told him.

"Oh, I see." He then looked down at me. "Well, do you really want to go to the Premiere?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll make an exception this time." Kevin then took two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to me.

I took them and jumped up and down and then showed them to Alex.

"See you at the Premiere," He smiled and waved as he walked away.

Alex stared at me. Her face was in a state of shock, confusion and happiness. Weird combination, I know. Finally, she spoke.

"Kay… I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She hugged me tightly and I ignored the pain.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're the best! I love you to death!" She kissed my cheek and then let me go. Then, she turned her back to me and bent down, "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

I immediately jumped on her back with the tickets still in my hand. I haven't gotten a piggyback ride for one hell of a long time. As soon as I was on her back, she ran towards the cafeteria. This was definitely a moment to remember. At that moment, I was probably one of the happiest kids ever. It wasn't because Alex was giving me a piggyback ride but it was because of what I did. I made my sister happy. It was probably one of the first times that I have seen her this happy. To be honest, I don't think I've ever made some this happy, but now I did and it was the best feeling ever. It felt like Dad had never beaten me before and that I was always living as happy as this with Alex. It was as though all of my horrible memories, bruises, and scars were no longer a part of me. I felt as though I was never mute and that I could talk again. But as she stopped in front of the cafeteria, I was brought back into reality. I jumped off of her back and looked inside of the cafeteria. Paige, Hazel, Marco, and Ellie were still there where we left them. I smiled and knew just what to do. Alex was just about to walk into the cafeteria but I pulled her back. She looked at me and then I showed her my hand, telling her to wait here.

I walked inside of the cafeteria and to the table where we were once sitting. The first thing I did was look at Ellie and Marco. I pointed to them and then to the cafeteria door.

"Does Alex want to talk to us?" Ellie asked.

I just nodded and they stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I then sat next to Paige and showed her the two tickets that I got from Kevin.

"Where did you get those?" Hazel asked.

With my finger, I wrote on the table, K.S.

"Kevin gave you those tickets?" Hazel asked again.

I nodded and then turned to Paige. I pointed to my wrist, referring to time and then I held up six fingers.

"Sorry, but Paige is going with me." Hazel spoke for Paige.

I rolled my eyes and then turned to Paige, giving her a puppy face.

"But Hazel! She is so cute!" Paige told her.

Hazel sighed, "Whatever. I don't get why you even hang out with Alex."

I glared at Hazel.

"Did you just-" Paige began but then stopped when I slapped Hazel across the face.

The cafeteria went dead silent. Hazel was now covering her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hazel, but tonight, I'm going with Kacy and Alex." Paige said as she stood up and dragged me out of the cafeteria. As soon as we left, the cafeteria began to talk once again.

"Kay!"

I turned to Alex and smiled.

"I saw that! That is nothing to be proud of!" Alex raised her hand but then lowered it when Paige stepped in front of me.

"Alex, it's alright. She had a good reason to do that. It's cool." Paige assured. Deciding to change the topic, Paige said, "So Kacy told me that we are meeting at six, right?"

I poked my head out from behind Paige and stuck my tongue out at Alex.

"Yeah, six. Six is alright." Alex nodded. "We meet at your place?"

"Sure, whatever." Paige smiled. "See you later!" Then she walked away.

The four of us remained silent and then when Paige was out of sight, Ellie broke the silence.

"Way to go, Kacy!" She gave me a high five.

"What?" Marco questioned.

"Don't worry about it, Marco, it's a girl thing," Ellie explained.

Marco just shrugged.

Alex just stared at me.

"Alex, do you have anything to say to Kacy?" Ellie turned to her.

Alex just continued to stare at me and then she finally smiled. "Well, what can I say? I have the best little sister in the world, don't I?"

"And don't forget the cutest!" Marco added.

The bell rang and it was off to our last classes for us. I couldn't wait for tonight!

_So this is the end of the chapter. Next one will be, you guessed it. The Movie Premiere! I bet you guys can't wait for that, right? Hopefully it will be up soon. Reviews are nice and thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_Okay, one BIG warning! This chapter is extremely long. Just look at the size of the scroll bar! But don't worry I'm sure that you can finish this chapter by the end of the day! Thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks to all of you who are reading this fanfic of mine!_

Okay, so I'm stuck here, sitting on the bed, waiting for Alex to choose the _perfect_ outfit. How many outfits have we been through? Who knows? I just want her to pick one already! DAMN IT! ALEX, PICK ONE! It doesn't really matter how you look. Paige probably doesn't even know that you are into her! Alright, I'll calm down. Just take a deep breath and calm down. This girl makes Alex happy and no matter how many outfits we go through, it's okay because she only wants to look good for her crush. Deep breathes! There we go. Oh shit! The time! It's five forty! ALEX! HURRY UP AND PICK ONE!

"Okay, after all of these outfits, I've finally chosen the right one!" Alex finally exclaimed.

Just hurry up and show it to me and go change. She didn't even bother to show it to me but went to go change immediately. Okay… Now I have to wait to see her outfit. I rolled my eyes and looked down. Is this what love does to people? It makes them go completely insane that they start worrying about how they look. That's love? Wow! I thought love was about loving a person for who they were in the inside, no matter how they looked. Guess not… Well in this case, that is. Now, I don't even know if hooking them up for tonight was even a good idea. I mean I don't even know anything about Paige. Why should I trust her? Am I to trust a stranger to fulfill my sister's happiness! What have I done? Wait, I did something right. I made my sister happy for doing this. It's alright I can trust Paige. I mean she did comfort me when I began to cry today…

"Kay, come on, let's go. We're going to be late." Alex pulled me to my feet.

I looked at her outfit. She was pretty. She wore a black tank top, a jean mini skirt, pretty black boots and a cowgirl's hat. Wait a second… I looked down at my own outfit and then back at hers. Our outfits were practically the same. The only difference was that I didn't were a hat and that I wore a black blouse over my tank top so no one will see my scars on my back. I also wore black flip-flops. I just rolled my eyes and took her hand. It's not like anyone was going to notice, right?

"Um…Kay, don't forget the tickets."

Oh yeah! I nodded and went into the front pocket of my backpack and took them out. I showed them to her and she nodded.

"Alright, lets go!"

I grabbed my black Coach purse and put the tickets inside of it and slid the purse onto my shoulder. Alex took my hand and we both walked out of her room and out of the apartment.

"Kay, promise me something, alright?"

I nodded.

"Cheer me up if I'm down. I mean, overall, alright?"

I nodded. Okay, that was random but yet strange. Is this about Paige or has some other shit been going on with her? Stop making me wonder!

"Oh, and Kay," Alex began.

I looked at her.

"Just make sure not to take off your blouse because then, everyone just might start calling you my mini me and I know you don't like that," Alex laughed.

Well, she noticed. I just hope that Paige doesn't.

----------

I stared at the house. It was pretty. So this is Paige's house? She must have a nice family too. I bet she has a pretty good life overall, I mean, just by the way she acts and just by looking at her house.

"Come on," Alex was already at the door.

I walked over to her and stared at the door. Then, I looked at Alex. What are you waiting for? Are you going to ring the doorbell? Are you going to knock? Do something!

She did. After an awkward silence, that is. She decided to ring the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door opened. It was Paige, but she wasn't dressed up.

"Paige, what's wrong? You're suppose to come to the Premiere with us." Alex told her.

"Yeah, about that… I'm not going. I'm sorry. I forgot to call you guys to tell you." Paige replied.

Are you kidding me? There is no way you are not going to the Premiere! You can't ruin this. For crying out loud, I planned this all out! I glared at Paige.

"So what are you planning on doing, instead? Just sit at home and watch T.V.?" Alex asked.

"Well, actually-" But before Paige could continue, I pushed her into her house and went inside, with Alex following me.

Alex looked at me, "Paige, Kay is going to make you go, you do realize that, right?"

Paige looked down at me, "I'm not going because I talked to Kevin and found out that he cut me out of the movie."

I shrugged.

"No, you're going," Alex ordered.

"It's not like-" But I stopped Paige from continuing, once again and dragged her upstairs, forcing her to lead us to her room.

"You know, I'm not sure if I really like your little sister anymore," Paige stated.

I smirked.

"Well, try living with her," Alex hugged me.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Paige.

"Come on, let's make you so hot that you'll make Kevin regret cutting you out of the movie." Alex walked over to Paige's closet. "Did you even have any outfit planned for tonight?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, actually, I did." She walked to her closet and stood next to Alex, taking out a black shirt that had a neck strap. She also took out a pretty pair of baby blue jeans.

Alex smiled, "Now that is hot!" She then turned to me, "Don't you think so Kay?"

I smiled and nodded. To be honest, I just agreed with her because I couldn't go against Alex's opinion, right?

"Come on, go change and then we're off to the Premiere!" Alex smiled.

"Alright, fine!" Paige went out of her room.

Alex sat next to me and hugged me. "We're going to have so much fun today. I can't wait!"

I smiled. Yeah, you and Paige might, but me… I don't know if I will. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

I shrugged. The truth was that it was actually a good luck thing, I guess. I mean I couldn't talk so I had to wish her good luck in some way, right?

Alex pulled me to her lap and I leaned on her. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I nodded. The very first time we met, I was ten. It was really nice the way we met too because Dad let me meet her for Christmas. Of course, he really didn't want me to but when he told me that I had an older half sister a month before, I just had to.

"So then you remember the first game we played, right?"

I looked up at her and blinked. Please don't tell me what I think it is. Please don't tell me that she is talking about the tickle monster. I began to laugh silently when she began to tickle me. It had been two years ever since we played this game and I've actually missed it. I squirmed around in her arms, trying to make her stop but I failed; she just continued.

"The tickle monster is out to get you!" Alex laughed as she tickled me.

I continued to squirm and laugh silently. Eventually, all of my squirming caused me to slide down to the floor. I stopped laughing and looked up at Alex. We stared at each other and she began to laugh again. Seeing her laugh, made me giggle silently.

"Good times, good times," Alex said.

I nodded.

The door opened and Paige walked in. She stared at us in confusion. "Okay, you guys ready?"

Both of us nodded. Alex stood up from the bed and I stood up from the floor, my back facing Paige.

"Oh my God!" Paige shrieked.

I turned to her in confusion.

"Kay, put your blouse on." Alex told me, pointing to my black blouse that now lay on the floor.

I covered my face with my hands, in embarrassment. Paige had seen the scars on my back. Shit! I quickly grabbed my blouse and put it on, over my tank top. It must've slid off when I slid off of Alex. Damn it! I then grabbed my purse and ran out of Paige's room, down the stairs and out of her house, where I waited for the two.

----------

Throughout the whole cab trip, I sat in shotgun and didn't look back at the two once.

"Kacy, I'm sorry," Paige apologized for the tenth time.

I didn't look back at her. It's not that I was mad at her. It was more that I was embarrassed. I know this is probably not the best way to react but I was afraid that Paige was going to look at me differently. Maybe it was just the way she reacted that upset me the most. I don't know, I really don't know.

"Kay, it's nothing to be upset about." Alex took Paige's side.

I still didn't look back at them.

"Kay, come on, stop acting like a baby!" Alex placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me.

I removed her hand off of me, still not looking at them.

"Look, I know that my reaction wasn't exactly the best but anyone would react to seeing-" Paige was cut off when I glared at her; threatening her that if she continued I would hurt her.

Alex stared at me. I know what she was telling me. She didn't want me to ruin the night for her by hating Paige. I nodded and then turned away.

"Alright, you guys are next. Get ready," The cab driver informed us.

I nodded and slid my purse back onto my shoulder and unlocked the door. The cab before us finally pulled away and our cab moved up, in front of the red carpet. I opened the door and got out of the cab, Paige and Alex linked arms and both of them looked at me as I closed the door. I nodded and then I linked arms with Paige, who was closest to me. We walked down the red carpet and I felt Kevin's eyes on us.

"And you cut her out of the movie?" I heard a voice comment.

I giggled silently as we entered the movie theater.

"Come on, lets get good seats," Alex pulled Paige away and I followed but I was stopped by someone pulling me back. I turned to see Ellie. I smiled.

"Leave Alex alone. We'll meet them later, at the after party, alright?" She winked at me.

I nodded and both of us walked into the theater, where we sat next to a light colored boy in a wheelchair.

"Kacy, this is Jimmy," Ellie introduced us.

I smiled and offered my hand. Jimmy took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Kacy." Jimmy smiled as I sat next to Ellie.

I returned a smile.

"You know, Ellie is in the movie." He mentioned.

I looked at Ellie, wondering why she didn't tell me.

"Yeah, but I only got five lines. It's nothing big." Ellie replied.

"Well, we'll soon find out, El," Jimmy said.

Oh, I get it. Jimmy likes Ellie! I giggled silently.

"Kacy, what's so funny?" Ellie noticed.

I shook my head. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet. You notice when other people have crushes on others but not when people have crushes on you. Good job Ellie! The lights dimmed and the movie began.

----------

"Did you like the movie?" Ellie asked me as we walked out of the theater.

I nodded and then pointed at her and gave her a thumbs up, telling her that she was awesome.

"Um, thanks," Ellie smiled at me.

"That was a great five lines," Jimmy complimented.

I raised an eyebrow. Apparently Jimmy noticed that I was onto something because he just waved and then rolled away.

"Come on, lets go find your sister," Ellie said.

I nodded and followed her as we searched for Alex.

"They should be at the after party," Ellie told me as we walked into the party room.

"This is the after party?" I heard Marco ask.

I turned to see Marco with Hazel. Uh, maybe I shouldn't go over there. I hid behind Ellie instead.

"Kacy, what's wrong?" Ellie turned to me.

I pointed to Hazel and sadly, she noticed me.

"Well, if it isn't the little brat?" Hazel glared at me.

I peeked my head from behind Ellie and stuck my tongue out at her and waved.

"Hey, Hazel, come on, we have to think of a way to get into the real party," Marco attempted to take her attention away from me.

"What do you mean, I thought this was the party," Ellie said.

"No, this is the kiddy version. The version for little brats like her." Hazel looked at me and then pointed to the line that had formed and, what seemed to be, a bodyguard. "The real party is through those doors."

"Yeah, and it's about to get crashed," Alex appeared behind Hazel with Paige by her side.

"You really think that he is going to let you in?" Hazel asked Alex.

"Just watch," Alex smirked as she and Paige walked in between Marco and Hazel.

"Um, Alex, I think you're forgetting someone," Marco pointed to me.

Alex turned around. "Kay, there you are. I was wondering where you went."

"Actually, she got lost and I found her so no worries," Ellie assured her in a lie.

"Thanks El. Come on Kay, I'm sure you can get in too," Alex offered her hand.

I smiled and then took her hand.

"Alright Paige, you're on!" Alex pushed her slightly.

"Right!" Paige winked and walked towards the bodyguard. She talked to him for a bit and then Alex pulled me with her, running by Paige's side.

"Sorry we're late." Alex hugged Paige from behind and then kissed her cheek. "Kay here wasn't ready and on top of that some jerk blocked me at the strip club, again. The sign clearly says employee parking only."

Paige looked at her and played along, "Oh, sweetie, I hope you didn't tire yourself at work. You promised me some hot dancing."

I smiled and nodded.

The bodyguard rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, go in."

Paige and Alex smiled at each other and they walked into the party with me following them.

"Wow, I can't believe that it actually worked," Paige commented once we were in the party, away from the bodyguard.

"I still can't believe that he let Kay in," Alex looked at me.

I put my foot down. Hey, I could've gone into this party without your little act thing! I crossed my arms.

"She probably could've gone in by herself if she gave him the cutest little puppy face, isn't that right Kacy?" Paige smiled.

I returned the smile.

"Well, if it isn't little Kacy." Oh no, please don't tell me that it's… I turned around and saw Jay walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she pushed me behind her.

Ignoring the question, Jay said, "I saw your little lesbian act. So is that why you dumped me?"

"Right, it had nothing to do with you hooking up with every skank at the school." Alex sarcastically said.

"Oh and to get me back, you are hooking up with every skank here?" Jay fought back.

That's it. I hate you! I punched Jay in the stomach.

"Just as tough as your sister, aren't you?" Jay looked down at me.

I glared at him.

Paige clapped, "Good job, Kacy!"

Alex then turned to Paige, "Paige, would you like to dance with me?"

Paige smiled, "Love to!"

Alex took Paige's hand and led her to the dance floor where they began to dance.

"So, I'm assuming that you hooked them up, right?" Jay asked me.

I ignored him and simply continued to look at my sister dancing.

"You know that Alex is just going to push you away when she gets what she wants, right?" Jay whispered into my ear.

Once again, I ignored him

Jay chuckled. "So what even brought you here, anyways?"

I began to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Does it have to do with that bruise on your cheek?" He questioned as he held me close to him.

I elbowed him and ran to Alex and Paige. Leave me alone you ass! I slowed down as I approached them and Paige and Alex offered me their hands. I took their hands and the three of us began to dance.

Alex winked at me and smiled. I could tell that she was extremely happy.

"Anything happen?" Paige asked me as she looked at Jay.

I shook my head and shrugged. It wasn't really anything to worry about. Jay always did that shit whenever he saw me, ever since he and Alex broke up. I hate him for it but I can handle it. Plus, I really don't want to get Alex involved with this. Now that will definitely suck.

"You sure? You look kind of worried," Alex added.

I shrugged. I let go of their hands and pretended to drink an imaginary drink and then pointed away from them, telling them that I was going to get something to drink.

Alex nodded and then said, "Get me water."

"Yeah, me too," Paige stated.

I nodded and walked to the bar. One of the bar tenders approached me.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

I showed him three fingers and pointed to the water bottles that were on the shelf behind him.

"Three water bottles? Coming right up!" He turned around and took three water bottles and handed them to me. "There you go!"

I took them and smiled. As I turned, I found Jay in front of me. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him but once again, he pulled me back.

"Come on, Kacy. Dance with me?"

I shook my head and pushed him away and walked towards Alex and Paige, knowing that if I was near them, he would leave me alone. I just stood near them, letting them dance a bit more, you know, let Alex have some more fun. I felt Jay's eyes on me from a distance. I looked around, in search for him, trying to make sure that he wasn't anywhere near. It's not like he was going to hurt me or anything but still, the way he acts just creeps me out a lot. Go away, Jay! I'm not going to dance with you or do anything with you. Just leave! I think the only reason he really acts like this is because I look so much like Alex and since Alex won't take him back, he decides that maybe her little sister might. Sorry, but I'm only twelve! There is no way that I am going to go out with you, considering what you did when you went out with Alex. Jay, I know what you did so don't even try, got that?

"Kay, you alright?" It was Alex's voice.

I then saw a blurry hand wave in front of my face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, seeing Paige and Alex standing in front of me. Huh? Did I blank out or something. I shrugged and handed them their water bottles and then began to drink my own water bottle.

"Come on, Paige, we'll walk you home," Alex put her arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Oh, okay but let me get my shoes." Paige turned away but Alex pulled her back. I guess she took them off when she was dancing or something.

"Don't worry about it. Our place is on the way." Alex told her.

Alex and Paige walked out of the party and I followed but then I was pulled back once again. I turned to see Jay, again.

"Hey, take care of your sister. Oh and feel better."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the party, following Alex and Paige.

"What was that about?" Alex asked me.

I shrugged. That was by far one of the strangest things that Jay has ever said to me and I really didn't know what he meant by that.

----------

"Just stay out here and Kay, make sure she doesn't get in," Alex ordered Paige and me.

I nodded.

"But I want to get to know your place," Paige pleaded.

"It isn't much so don't worry. I'm just going to get some shoes and then we're out of here." Alex said as she opened the door.

Paige followed close behind her and I just let her go. It doesn't really matter, I mean Alex's mom and Chad were probably already passed out anyways. Then I walked in after them.

"Lexi, is that you?" Her mom's voice asked.

Great! She is awake.

She sat up from the floor, "Oh, who's your friend?"

Damn! She spotted Paige.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just getting shoes." Alex replied.

Paige then introduced herself, "Hi Ms. Nuñez, I'm Paige." She offered her hand.

Emily, Alex's mom, shook her hand. "Paige? You know, Lexi never stops talking about you."

"Really? Me?" Paige questioned and looked back at Alex and then back at Emily as she sat on the couch.

Why did she have to say that? Paige is probably suspicious now. Damn you! I glared at Emily.

"What are you looking at you beat up little brat?" Emily asked me.

I looked away from her and at Alex. Hurry up. I want to go.

"Come on, Paige, we have to go," Alex told her.

"Let the girl sit for a moment," Emily said.

Paige smiled, "So tell me, Ms. Nuñez, how was Lexi and Kacy like when they were little?"

She did not just include me in that sentence! Damn! I thought that she knew that Alex's mom wasn't my mom.

"You know what… I don't remember." Emily laughed, "And as for the beaten up brat, she isn't mine."

Alex walked towards her mother, "Stop calling her that! Kay is not a brat! You don't know how much you're fucking hurting her when you say that!"

I turned away when Emily turned to me.

"You know what, I'm going to sleep," Emily's voice said. I heard her stand up and walk away and her bedroom door closing.

I turned back to Alex and Paige.

"You okay, hun?" Paige asked me.

I nodded and walked towards her and sat on the couch. Alex sat by my side and hugged me.

"Not to be nosy or anything but, why does your mom call her that?" Paige asked.

"She considers Kay the reason why she and Dad split up, and since Dad hurt Kay, she decided to use those words as well," Alex kissed my cheek. "But to be honest, that isn't a reason at all. Kay didn't split them up. Mom was the reason."

"So, Kacy, who _is_ your mom?" Paige looked at me.

I shrugged. I never met her. Dad told me that she died when she gave birth to me. He didn't show me any pictures of her either. But after what happened, I don't even know if what he said, about my mom dying, was true.

"She never met her," Alex answered for me.

I yawned and stretched my arms.

"It's late." Alex looked at the clock, "Come on, Paige, I better get you home."

At that moment, yelling was heard. Emily and Chad seemed like they were complaining, again.

"Kay, Paige, come on, let's go." Alex pulled both of us off of the couch.

Emily and Chad came out of their bedroom and continued their yelling right in front of us. Alex attempted to stop them, but instead, Chad ended up pushing Alex on to one of the tables and she fell. There was a lamp on the table and it had shattered into pieces, causing it to scrap Alex's arm. Paige covered her mouth and I just stared. Alex knew. She knew how it was like to go through what I went through. This was the first time that this has happened ever since I moved in but when I looked at Alex's face when she got up, I knew that she had been through it many times before.

The three of us walked out of the apartment and headed to Paige's house.

-----------

I laid in Paige's bed, still in shock. Why didn't Alex tell me? Was she afraid that I was going to worry for her? Was she afraid that it was going to be too much for me to handle after what had happened to me? Alex…

"Hey, don't move, I'm trying to help." Paige told Alex as she cleaned her wound.

"You've already helped, just me being here helps me. No screaming or smashing. It's nice and quiet." Alex replied. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight was good." Paige smiled.

"About tonight, you know, when we were dancing and stuff."

"Yeah, what about it? We were just having fun, right?"

Alex nodded, "Paige, I think I'm in trouble,"

I turned away from them.

"Is it Kacy or something?" Paige asked. I guess she noticed me turning away from them.

"No, it's a trouble that… It's just not a normal trouble." Alex tried to explain.

"What? I don't get-" Paige was cut off. The room was dead silent but then I heard something. It was the sound of…kissing? I turned to them and I was right. They were kissing…on the lips! I smiled. Paige pulled away and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Uh… Trouble? Right! Um, you and Kacy can sleep up here in my room and I'll sleep downstairs on the couch." Paige stuttered at every word.

"Paige," Alex calmly called out to her.

"Well, good night," I heard the door shut.

I opened my eyes and sat up, staring at Alex.

"Well, that went well," Alex sarcastically said.

I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me. "Didn't you see? She kissed back."

That's right. She did. I nodded and hugged Alex.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Alex then lied on the bed and I lied right next to her.

_Wahoo! It finally ended! The chapter, that is. Sorry for making it long but I really wanted to end it like this. Well, once again, reviews are nice and thanks for reading!_


End file.
